Louisa Carter
Biography: Early Life: Louisa was born to muggle Pauline and pureblood wizard Isaac Carter. The couple were only a couple for a few months in which Isaac missed to mention one little detail about himself to his partner, and that was that he was a wizard. It was only when Pauline got an accidental pregnancy that he opened up about the wizarding world to her. Just as Pauline started to accept this overwhelming news, Isaac left and Pauline never saw him again for another sixteen years. Jason Kimb is Pauline's best friend and long-time love. They got married few years after the failed relationship with Isaac, and had two more sons, Daniel and Jonathan. The small family of five had a good dynamic, and Louisa remained close to her step-father until her letter for Hogwarts came. Hogwarts School for Witchcraft & Wizardy: In the summer of 2072, Louisa fell down the balcony while watching over her brother and got away without a scratch. She didn't remember what happened but her young brother swore that she floated like a feather, which his parents didn't take seriously. A week later, an owl visited the house delivering a letter admitting Louisa to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Pauline unfolded the story about Louisa's biological father being a wizard. The truth hit her husband hard and knowing what Louisa could do made him scared for his child which made him leave the house with his son. Pauline and Louisa had a rough few days then, arguments and fights erupted and in the end, Pauline decided that she wanted to save her marriage and family by not getting involved in Louisa's new world. When someone from the school came over to explain magic to Louisa and her mother, Pauline was reluctant and she asked help from the wizard to have someone take care of her daughter while she went visiting that world. Marina Stewart was the witch that took Louisa shopping every summer until she was fifteen. Thinking they were protecting their sons from the unknown effects of magic, Louisa's parents sent her away after this big announcement to live with her old, lonely step-aunt. This was the beginning of a long-term, bad relationship between Louisa, her step-father, mother, and soon one of her brothers. ''First Year':' *Louisa made new friends (Enya Mary Louise Mayberry and Kita Lewis) and took solace in a tabby cat called Kitty. *The sorting hat took only a second before shouting 'RAVENCLAW!' for Louisa's hosue. * At their very first opening feast, Louisa and Enya had an argument with two more people causing Enya to lose her temper and start a food fight right in the middle of the Great Hall. Louisa joined in out of loyalty and chaos started. Professor Kingsley, Transfiguration professor at the time, came quickly and worked it out. *Her first achievement in the wizarding world was to be one of the top five students in her house. ''Second Year: *Louisa's summer had been quite eventful. After coming to Diagon Alley with Marina and staying at the Leaky Cauldron, she had lost her kitten while shopping for books in Flourish & Blotts. Being the stubborn pet Kitty was, Louisa had an idea of luring the kitten with food which was when she met Vashti Greenwell, her older housemate, at Magical Menagerie store. Both girls went out in the street trying to find the little brownish kitten which led them right into the depth of Knockturn Alley. *There, and deep in the middle of its main street stood Kitty watching them. They'd tried every possible way to get her out of there but all were in vain. Eventually, a man,' Atropos Trelawney', appeared from nowhere growled that he didn't like kittens and cursed the little cat with an unforgivable curse. The kitten had passed out there on the street and Louisa was frozen to her spot. Vashti took action, quickly running for the cat and then dragging her friend out of here. *At Hogwarts, the traumatic event took toll on Louisa. She tried to heal her cat by using books and suffered nightmares and short-term paranoia but everything quieted down at the end of term with the help of Vashti and her other friends. *Feeling the urge of sharing with someone who mattered, Louisa went for the library and searched in Hogwarts yearbook for her father. She found so little and was so disappointed. ''Third Year: *Louisa spent the summer at her aunt's who was strict and old and boring. *While shopping for School supplies, Louisa met a first year called Aurora Quinn-Stewart, a potion genius, and both girl had found pre-brewed love potion somewhere. The eleven years old was kind enough to give it to Louisa after explaining how it's used. The potion went right into Louisa's secret hiding and Mrs. Brown was supposed to be her first 'victim'. *On her way to Hogwarts, Louisa first met her to-be best friend Dallin McKinely. By the end of this term she had a crush on him, and it was only when he had a girlfriend that she realized that she did. They had a fight on the train because of this, and she eventually told him to leave her alone. ''Fourth Year: *The summer was a turmoil of teenage feelings for her. She spent half of it beating herself up for ruining her friendship with Dallin but time helped her get over her crush and she made up with him when she saw him in DA. *In a couple of months, however, Louisa's life was going to take a bigger twist than she expected. She met Adam Fitzgerald & Joao Neves. Both boys are going to be a big part of her life in ways she didn't expect. *As school started and Louisa saw Dallin and his girlfriend happily together, she couldn't take it. Even if she was (sort of) over her feelings for Dal. Louisa arranged some pranks and antics on the couple, taking satisfaction at every time Ellie Johanson smelled nasty or Dallin McKinley hicupped for two constant hours - but all of those were not what she desired. She wanted him to exchange her feelings only for once, only for little time. There was only one way to do it; using the love potion she had from last term. *The complications of that love potion were unexpected. Louisa learned the reason Dallin and Ellie were together, and she was embarrassed for trying to mess with them at all. *Joao and Louisa started dating that year, much to Adam's dismay, who also was starting growing feelings for Louisa. ''Fifth Year: * Louisa spent the summer of 2076 with her boyfriend, Joao Neves, in his mansion house in Brazil. Despite her guardian's protests, Louisa convinced her mother that Joao's mom was going to be around at all times, he even had bodyguards over there so there was nothing to worry about. Louisa's mom agreed under the impression that it was only for a few days when in fact the vacation was for a month and a half there. Louisa enjoyed the time, and even if she had special plans for Joao, they didn't get to spend as much time by themselves as she'd hoped. Only one downside to the journey was that Louisa saw how busy and detached Joao's mother was. It gave Louisa a clue of why her boyfriend seemed so cautious about relationships and people. *Joao punched Dallin in the face when Dallin invited Louisa over to stay in Florida for the summer. It caused a fight between the couple but everything worked out alright in the end, and Louisa took Dallin's offer. *As school started, her time with Joao was very limited. Later, she knew that he was seeing other girls behind her back. Louisa played a stunt with the help of Paulie, who rooted for her and Adam to end up together, that eventually led to her break-up with Joao. *Louisa's efforts for OWLs doubled as a distraction and a necessity. She locked herself up in the library a lot refusing to meet anyone. *Adam and Paulie were there for her when she needed comfort and distraction from study and her boy drama. ''Sixth Year: * *Louisa was Prefect this year. *Fights continued to happen between her and Joao, unable to keep a stable friendship after their messy relationship. *Adam and Louisa started dating that year even though she wasn't certain she had mutual feelings for him. She didn't want to lose her friend without taking a chance at this. *With Paulie's help, the couple discovered that they didn't work as a couple and they should keep their friendship as it is. * Paulie and Louisa's friendship was fast strong, and it was in the Prefect's Lounge when they had a playful fight and ended up sharing a passionate kiss that wrecked their love lives and friendship with Adam. Paulie's long-distant girlfriend at the time, Victoria Bunbury, threatened to break up with him if he spoke to Louisa again which brought their friendship to a halt until the summer. *Louisa first met Vincenzo Vanderbilt in class that term. *Louisa and Adam patched things up at the end of this term. *Louisa met Aspen Odessa, and the girls had a rocky relationship that lasted Louisa's final two years at Hogwarts. * Joao told Louisa his secret of being an Animagus that term and the two bonded as friends when he showed her how he could turn into a fox. *Louisa had an emotional End-of-Term feast saying goodbye to her three dear friends, Adam, Joao and Paulie. The latter receiving a silent goodbye due to his deal with his girlfriend. ''Seventh Year: *Louisa's aunt died this year and left her the house. *First thing Louisa did when she found that she had a house was to throw a belated seventeenth birthday party. A private one, only ten special friends were invited and suffice it to say that nothing was more refreshing than a pool party. Two important and life-changing decisions in that party made Louisa's near future change; Tori having a fight with her for what happened with Paulie, and the interactive book Louisa and Vickers read together up in her room. * Louisa dyed her hair red that year in a rebel gesture and to defy her father's looks (who had the same dark hair as she was). *She received the Head Girl badge this summer. * A week and a half before the Hogwarts Express, she went to get her cat's grave from Knockturn Alley with none other than the trainee Auror Joshua Carter. They almost made it out without any trouble but as she bent down to grab the old rotten box, '''Atropos Trelawney' interrupted them. The man used Louisa to provoke Joshua, he assaulted her and just when she thought he was going to do nasty things to her, he attacked the Auror and disapparated with him leaving her alone in the alley. * At Hogwarts, Louisa was having a traumatic month. Professor Lafay helped Louisa by giving her potions for her physical damages while Vickers helped her with her emotional one. By the end of the month, they were dating. * Louisa's new dormmate and Vick's best friend, Genevieve Branxton, became Louisa's new friend. * A month later, Vickers started to be more fidgety and nervous around Louisa, which she interpreted as NEWTs anxiety. Vivi tended to get uneasy whenever the couple were around. It all came down to that Quidditch match when Milton, the Captain, pulled Vivi in for a kiss in front of everyone. Vickers grew angry, suffocated and left the stands. Louisa had her doubts but couldn't find a corporeal evidence to call them out, and so she dismissed them for further investigation. * That came a day before leaving Hogwarts for good, Vivi dropped a couple of hints, talked about not being able to be friends with her anymore and then Vickers came up and a letter. This proved Louisa's faint doubts. At the feast, it all made sense. * The last journey home was nerve-racking and very emotional. Leaving the place where she made mistakes, fixed some and made some worse ones. Hogwarts was the place she made a brand new family. * Louisa broke up with Vickers on the train, giving him his space so he could think clearly and well about what his heart wants; Louisa or Genevieve. * It wasn't Louisa. * NEWTs (10) Arithmancy – E Care of Magical Creatures - O Charms – O DADA – E Divination – O Herbology – E History of Magic – O Potions – O Transfiguration – O Ancient Runes - O Wizarding University: * In August 2080, Louisa moved to Wellington after a year of renting a flat in Cumbria. Paulie helped her settle in and register in the Wellington's WU, Diplomacy & Wizarding Relations department. * Beside studying, she worked as a waitress in a diner for only a year before she was fired because she was "too rude" with some customers. Louisa had a better offer, anyway, and got assigned to help one of her professors with his paperwork. * Social Life was to a minimum, she made a few friends and went out with a very, very few guys but Louisa always found herself seeking her school friends when she had free time, and so she'd go back home on Christmas to her family and close buddies. * Feb 2084, Louisa graduated with an Honours Degree, during the summer semester after three and a half years. 'Year 1' Introduction to Diplomacy & Wizarding Relations (89%) Ethics & Wizarding Relations (82%) Human Rights (1): Muggle Law (89%) Principles of Wizarding Relations (83%) Diplomacy (85%) 'Year 2' Human Rights (2): Wizarding Law (96%) Wizarding Foreign & Security Policy (86%) Politics & Warfare: Muggle World (87%) Wizarding Relations: Theory and Prospect (95%) Intervention & Wizarding Relations (97%) 'Year 3' Politics & Warfare: Wizarding World (92%) Wizarding Development Policy (95%) International & Wizarding Organizations (98%) Issues in Modern Wizarding History (100%) Supervised Research Paper (1): Witches' Right to Raise their Squib Kids in the Family's Magical Environment (96%) 'Year 4' Concepts and Aspects of Revolution (99%) Wizarding Defense Policy (98%) Crisis and Society (100%) International Politics and Forbidden Witchcraft (98%) Supervised Research Paper (2) (100%) Adulthood *Louisa and Adam dated for a few weeks before Louisa confessed that she never saw Adam as more than just a friend. *Louisa and Paulie's friendship reached its peak after Hogwarts. *Louisa and Guiseppe had a moment and considered dating when he confessed his feelings for her, but Louisa wasn't in the right set of mind and wanted to focus on her career and quit the turmoil of relationships. *Louisa came back to the UK on April 2084, living a life of a fearless woman in the liveliest city of the world. *She interned in the International Wizarding Confederation's secretariat office in London. *With the unwilling help of Dell Bott, Louisa won the internship and got a proper contract to work in the IWC office in London. *She moved out of her flat in Ambleside and now lives in an apartment in London, neighbors with Victoria Bunbury. *Published Minority Matters by the Obscurus Books in Sept 2086. *Started dating Legend Chosen in Sept 2087. *Legend moved in with Louisa in April 2088. *The couple married happily on October, 21st, 2089. *After lengthy discussion and arguments, Louisa agreed to start trying for a baby when she learned that Legend would consider separation if it never happened. The couple got pregnant in January 2095. *Early in the morning in September (day TBD) in 2095, baby girl '''Storm Chosen '''was born screaming. Relationships: Family: *Husband: Legend Chosen *Daughter: Storm Chosen *non-marital family: Paulie Foster Close Friends: *Adam Fitzergald *Vashti Amstern *Dallin McKinley *Ellie McKinley *Treyen Lockhart *Ellie Lockhart *Maximus James *Victoria Bunbury *Alexa Cambridge Special Encounters *Dell Bott (2085): Role Model & Business Suppor; *Józsua Istvan (2084-85): Sweet Stranger; Her: "I have a memory here." She whispered. "A powerful one. I want to erase it." She brushed their lips together, "Can you help me with that, Józsua?" Her hands were cupping his neck, feeling his warm skin and beating veins. Him: “..I.. I can help you..” He murmured, head tilted slightly and lips almost touching hers.... They did the next moment. He could certainly help.. Name Etymology: *Origin Meaning: French & Germanic: Fame and war. *Pronunciation: (loo EEZ ah). ooc fun facts: * Louisa was named after my favorite classic author (Louisa May Alcott). * The last name 'Carter' comes from my favorite character in the TV show ER (John Carter). * Louisa's mother's model is one of my favorite actresses in the TV show Angel. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2079 Category:Prefects Category:Head Girl Category:Yearbook Category:Alumni Category:Diagon Alley Category:Wizarding University